Amor Un sentimiento dos caminos: perdición y salvación
by xLady.Michaelisx
Summary: Estar en ese sitio era lo que se merecía, pues su crimen jamás podría ser perdonado. Su vida ya no valía la pena sin embargo, un enano peliblanco se cruzó en su camino y le hizo cambiar de opinión. Enano peliblanco que estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo aunque eso significara el surgimiento de una nueva tragedia. "No importa lo que suceda, continua caminado..." AU Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Dissclaimer: -man no me pertenece, si así fuera ya les habría dicho que pasó entre el Conde, Mana y Neah

Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado -sí, por parte del buen Kanda-, universo alterno y yaoi -hombre x hombre- a futuro

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 1

Otro día jodidamente… ¿Quién es éste?

El sol apenas hacía presencia en el horizonte, indicando que un nuevo día comenzaba. Un día que resultaría igual de jodidamente monótono, como los últimos días correspondientes a los 13 meses que el joven Yuu Kanda llevaba en ese lugar. Su rutina comenzaba por levantarse, realizar un ligero aseo personal, dirigirse al comedor a desayunar soba, practicar un poco de kendo, darse una ducha y finalmente sentarse frente al estanque artificial, bajo la sombra de un árbol, para meditar e intentar, de esta manera, hacer que el tiempo que faltaba para la hora de la comida fluyera más rápido. Terminada la comida tenía dos opciones: retirarse a vagar por aquel lugar en el que ahora vivía, actividad que rara vez realizaba porque le resultaba demasiado deprimente, y la otra era hacerse cargo de un abandonado jardín de rosas, cosa que realmente le gustaba, pues el pequeño jardín se encontraba aislado del resto del complejo arquitectónico, además ningún alma pasaba por ahí. Asimismo, la jardinería, aunque no lo pareciera, lo hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Así que con los primeros rayos de sol, filtrándose por las cortinas de su blanca habitación, pegando levemente en su rostro, abrió cansinamente sus parpados, mostrando unos hermosos ojos negros que no mostraban sentimiento alguno. Salió de la cama y cambió su ropa de dormir por un atuendo completamente blanco. Realmente odiaba ver ese color en todos lados: en las paredes, en el piso, en su ropa, en la ropa de las personas que le cuidaban, en la ropa de los otros enfermos... Enjuagó su rostro y a su largo cabello negro con destellos azules a la luz, lo acomodó en una coleta alta y se dispuso a salir de su reconfortante habitación.

Sin gana alguna, comenzó a caminar pesadamente por uno de los tantos pasillos que albergaba ese sitio. Afortunadamente la mayoría de los enfermos todavía no se levantaban y, por lo tanto, aquellos corredores estaban exquisitamente vacíos. Pero ese día, además de ser igual de monótono que los demás, sería más jodidamente molesto. Simplemente porque ese día no era como cualquier otro, era el día que había marcado su futuro dos años atrás, el día que se convertiría en el peor de su vida, el día que lo llevaría a ese lugar. Inmóvil, mientras contemplaba una de los cuadros que se hallaban en el pasillo, le vinieron a la mente una gran cantidad de escenas correspondientes al trágico y doloroso incidente ocurrido dos años antes. Ese incidente le había demostrado el tipo de ser humano que realmente es, o por lo menos eso es lo que él creía: una maldita escoria, a pesar de que su situación lo excusase. Estar en esa institución era el castigo más adecuado para él, o por lo menos eso es lo que creía el de inexpresiva mirada, no había manera alguna que después de haber cometido aquello pudiera seguir viviendo en la sociedad como si nada. Él era un tipo peligroso, lo sabía, y por eso siempre concluía que ese sitio era lo mejor para él, que esa tortura y culpa que lo carcomía todos los putos días, pero que jamás le mostraría a alguien, era la única manera para pagar por su pecado y, de alguna manera, purificar su alma. Así que con una cara de completo fastidio y enojo, pero con una mirada que denotaba tristeza, se dirigió con grandes zancadas al comedor, no sin antes chasquear la lengua.

El ambiente de aquel lugar donde preparaban los alimentos no le hacía sentirse mejor, solamente la idea de desayunar su tan amada soba le hacía relajar un poco el rostro de amargado, más de lo normal, que tenía ese día. Sin embargo, la dicha de la hora del desayuno se desvaneció tan pronto como vino, ya que otro incidente, ocurrido tres meses atrás, le hizo perder gran parte del apetito. Aunque jamás lo admitiera, extrañaba la compañía de cierto peli rojo, que por más molesto que fuera, era una de las dos personas a las que podía llamar amigos. Ese conejo idiota, como el japonés lo llamaba, se había suicidado sin razón alguna. Una mañana mientras realizaba un paseo matutino, antes de que comenzaran a poblarse los edificios que frecuentaba, encontró el cuerpo del peli rojo inerte y sin vida, colgando de un árbol, muerto a causa de asfixia, la cual fue provocada por la sabana que enrollaba el cuello del cadáver y que era lo que lo mantenía colgando del árbol. Sabía que aquel joven que poseía una mirada color esmeralda había terminado en aquel lugar debido a sus tendencias depresivas, las cuales siempre incluían un intento de acabar con su vida. Pero desde que el oji negro había llegado a esa sección del lugar, nunca había visto deprimido a su amigo. Todo lo contrario, era un joven lleno de vida, muy alegre, con una novia que le hacía inmensamente feliz y, sobre todo bromista, cosa que fastidiaba irremediablemente a Kanda. Realmente el pobre asiático no lograba entender por qué su amigo decidió acabar con su vida, cualquier cambio en la personalidad de éste no habría pasado desapercibido para el pelinegro, pero ese cambio nunca sucedió y, gracias a ello, no pudo evitar la muerte del oji esmeralda. Pero eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió ese día. El otro ser al que denominaba amigo, una chica china de verdosa cabellera corta y azulina mirada, quien era la novia del conejo, al enterarse de lo ocurrido a su amante, intentó suicidarse también pero, afortunadamente, no logró su cometido, gracias a la oportuna intervención del de fría mirada; por lo menos pudo salvar a uno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, la enfermedad que padecía la china empeoró a tal grado que fue necesario trasladarla a la otra sección del hospital. Ese día fue el segundo peor de su vida. Perdió a las dos personas que consideraba importantes en su nueva vida, personas que lo aceptaron sin juzgarlo después de lo cometió, personas que le querían, personas que le hacían agradable su estancia en ese maldito lugar… La vida es bastante cruel, ¿no? Cuando quiere joderte, te jode y bastante bien.

Definitivamente, gracias a ese estúpido recuerdo, su semblante se ensombreció aún más y las ganas de saborear su soba desaparecieron, quería largarse del comedor lo más pronto posible, importándole poco dejar el platillo intacto. Sin embargo, no podía huir de ese lugar, no hasta probar bocado, ya que las personas que cuidaban el comedor no le permitirían abandonarlo, su deber consistía en vigilar a los enfermos para que se alimentaran adecuadamente, sino lo querían hacer se les obligaba. Malditas personas, maldito lugar, maldita su suerte, maldita su puta enfermedad mental, maldito el sentimiento que la desató, maldito el hospital psiquiátrico que decidió tratarlo, maldita su jodida vida. Efectivamente, el joven Kanda Yuu se encontraba en un hospital psiquiátrico porque su enfermedad mental se salió de control dos años atrás, enfermedad que no sabía que padecía, enfermedad que le arruinó la vida, enfermedad que le quitó a su mejor amigo y a su amada, enfermedad que le hizo ver el tipo de persona que era en el fondo. Así que sin muchas ganas, tragó la comida lo más rápido que pudo para poder abandonar esa estancia la cual solamente le traía recuerdos de mejores tiempos.

Ese día sí que se estaba volviendo putamente molesto, los recuerdos no dejaban de invadirlo y eso solo provocaba que la ira y desprecio sentidos a sí mismo aumentaran. Afortunadamente le quedaba una actividad que le permitiría deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos, hasta cierto punto y, casi corriendo, importándole poco su recién adquisición de comida, se dirigió al gimnasio. Para su suerte, la conducta observada durante los trece meses de estadía en esa sección del hospital era bastante buena, llegando al punto de creer que su presencia ahí fuera un error, dando como resultado una confianza absoluta por parte de los doctores hacia su persona. Por eso, le dejaban utilizar cualquier artículo deportivo para su recreación. Y su objeto favorito era un shinai ya que con él podía practicar kendo, deporte que amaba y en el cual era demasiado bueno, tanto que antes de ingresar a la institución mental había ganado el primer lugar en una competencia nacional. Así que, sin más tiempo que perder, se puso a practicar un poco y por medio de los movimientos realizados, hasta cierto punto con una agresividad exagerada, comenzó a canalizar todos los sentimientos que lo abordaban ese día igual de monótono como los otros, pero más molesto.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando el japonés se percató de la hora decidió que era tiempo de terminar por ese día. Realmente la práctica de kendo le había resultado bastante relajante. Su enojo había disminuido considerablemente, ahora solo le restaba la ducha y su tiempo de meditación para sentirse mejor consigo mismo y repetir la rutina de todos los días. Sin embargo, las cosas no irían como lo planeado, ya que un ser había osado interponerse en su camino a los vestidores y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, se había estrellado con él.

–Fijate por donde caminas, imbécil –soltó furioso, conteniendo la rabia de la que no se había deshecho en su sesión de entrenamiento, mientras las ganas de golpear a cualquiera aumentaban.

–El que debería de fijarse es otro, idiota –contestó desafiante el ser que chocó con aquel joven al que todos temían, con un deje de superioridad y arrogancia en su mirada. Kanda definitivamente no pasó desapercibida la altanería con la que ese tipo, quien era más pequeño que él, le hablaba. Así que, desasiéndose de la poca paciencia que era capaz de acumular, tomó al enano por el cuello de la prenda que llevaba y notó que poseía un cabello color blanco ¿cómo es posible que alguien pudiera tener el color que más odiaba en el cabello?, continuó examinando al chico, tenía unos ojos grises y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, apretó el agarre en la sección de la prenda que tenía entre sus manos y le dijo en un tono nada amable

–¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así, Moyashi?

–Soy Neah, tipo con cabello de mujer –Respondió altaneramente el peli blanco ignorando el sobrenombre recién puesto, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que su comentario había provocado. Por su parte el ojinegro quedó un poco sorprendido porque ningún individuo, en lo que llevaba en ese lugar, se había atrevido a hablarle de una manera poco cortés y mucho menos alguien había tenido el suficiente valor para enfrentarlo. Por unos instantes se tomó la molestia de contemplar al ser de ojos grises que tenía entre sus manos, esbozando un gesto que él consideraría una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, debido al comentario hecho a su cabello, no pudo perdonarle y como no había sido un buen día, decidió soltarle un golpe directo a la cara.

–Oh, te atreviste a golpearme idiota, por lo menos me gustaría saber tu nombre antes de dejarte inconsciente –soltó el chico que había quedado en el piso debido a la fuerza utilizada en el golpe, mientras se reincorporaba y limpiaba un poco de sangre que tenía en el labio.

–Hmp, no cualquiera puede levantarse después de uno de mis golpes, creo que mereces saber mi nombre. Y ni creas que alguien como tú Moyashi, podrá ganarme… Mi nombre es Kanda… –Y apenas hubo terminado de decir su nombre, sintió como un puño iba directo contra su estómago, con una fuerza que creía el enano no poseía y cayó de un sentón al suelo, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire

–¡Ja!, pensé que eras resistente. Mira que terminar en el piso por un golpe como e… –Le fue imposible terminar de hablar al peli blanco porque otro golpe directo a la cara le fue dado, seguido por una patada en la espalda que definitivamente le dolió, y mucho, para terminar directo en el suelo boca abajo, sintiendo el penetrante sabor a sangre que había en su boca. Y solo entonces pensó que meterse con aquel chico de negra cabellera había sido un error, pero por lo menos disfrutaría el tiempo que la pelea durara. Así que levantándose lo más rápido que pudo y, con una gran agilidad, atestó un rodillazo a la cara de su oponente y decidió repetir el golpe en el estómago. Kanda algo mareado, sin aire y con un terrible dolor en la cara, cayó de espaldas al suelo, tratando de respirar por la boca, ya que su nariz fue rota con el último ataque del albino. Pero tan pronto como cayó se levantó, ¡no señor!, no dejaría que un mocoso como ese le ganara, eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que había vivido y, dejándose llevar por la ira, se abalanzó contra el albino, logrando derribarlo y, posándose sobre él, comenzó a golpearle la cara. Por su parte Neah, después de recibir algunos puñetazos en la cara, quién sabe cómo, se quitó al pelinegro de encima, posándose ahora él sobre éste y decidió repetir el golpe de su contrincante, dejándose llevar también por la ira. Unos golpes después, empujando con una gran fuerza, el japonés se quitó de encima al enano y, como pudo, se puso de pie, acto que fue imitado por el inglés.

–Maldito Moyashi –gruñó Kanda tratando de limpiar un poco de la sangre que escurría por toda su cara, tiñendo de rojo la polera que portaba.

–BaKanda bastardo –refutó el peli blanco, respirando con dificultad, escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

–¿Có-cómo me llamaste?

–A parte de afeminado, sordo, BaKanda

Al momento de escuchar lo último que dijo su actual enemigo, el cual puso un énfasis especial en la última palabra, unas venitas resaltaron sobre la frente del asiático ¿Realmente ese enano se había atrevido a decirle afeminado, sordo y le había inventado un mote? Era obvio que no podía darse el lujo de pedirle al enano que repitiera lo dicho y confiando en lo escuchado, con una cara que mostraba molestia, demasiada molestia, se lanzó sobre el otro chico sin razonar ya dónde y cómo golpeaba. Ese maldito día sí que había tenido un giro inesperado. Por su parte el de grisácea mirada, al ver la reacción del mayor, supo que su vida estaba en peligro. Aunque amara las peleas y los problemas, ese tal Kanda era demasiado para él y sin muchas ganas, intentó huir, pero al instante fue alcanzado y entonces recibió un montón de golpes que no obedecían algún orden o fin, pero que respondió de igual manera. De lo que no se habían percatado los peleadores, los cuales estaban muy ensimismados en lo que hacían, era que un grupo de enfermos se acomodaban en un lugar seguro para observar la pelea, unos instantes después, la multitud había crecido y los cuidadores no tardaron en llegar al lugar de conflicto.

Era una escena realmente increíble, un joven que a simple vista se veía estaba fuera del nivel del japonés, aguantaba casi al mismo nivel que el mayor la ola de golpes, que se veía no tenía final, mientras también golpeaba a su oponente, pero no en la misma intensidad que lo hacía éste. Ambos ya comenzaban a mostrar lo síntomas del cansancio, pero parecía que su encuentro duraría tanto como sus cuerpos se los permitiesen. Ambos comenzaban a jadear, su piel se encontraba completamente perleada debido al sudor, sus cuerpos presentaban heridas, la sangre ya manchaba de manera notoria las prendas que portaban, y éstas se encontraban rasgadas y maltratadas. Los cuidadores no daban fe a lo que veían, a un Kanda segado por la ira y a un desconocido que intentaba seguirle el paso. Ellos debían de parar aquello antes de que perturbara a los demás habitantes del hospital, así que, en un rápido movimiento, sacaron una especie de pistolas que contenían dardos tranquilizadores. Los contendientes no repararon el momento en el que la gente se aglomeró a su alrededor, lo único en lo que pensaban, y lo que les interesaba en ese instante, era sacar todos los sentimientos que habían acumulado, dando golpes no estructurados a su oponente. Bajo un extraño acuerdo con la mirada, decidieron parar unos instantes para intentar limpiar sus caras y fue entonces cuando notaron que estaban rodeados de personas, francamente no les interesaba mientras los dejaran seguir peleando, pero esa línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando ambos sintieron un leve piquete en sus cuerpos. El dardo que iba dirigido al peli blanco terminó en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el que iba dirigido al peli negro terminó en una de sus piernas.

–Hmp, parece que hasta aquí llegamos –masculló el inglés cuando se precipitaba al suelo y antes de perder la conciencia le lanzó una mirada de ¿ternura? al tipo de negra cabellera, la cual se encontraba suelta gracias a la pelea.

–¡Tsk!, maldita sea –alcanzó a susurrar el japonés antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable a su compañero de batalla que ya estaba en el piso.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente, dejándole observar un cuarto que, estaba seguro, no era su reconfortante habitación –¿Dónde diablos estoy? –cuestionó el oji negro, que recuperaba el conocimiento e intentaba sentarse en la cama donde se encontraba. Una vez hecho, sintió un tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, y notó que estaba lleno de vendajes, curaciones y leves heridas –Pero ¿Qué demo… –su frase se vio interrumpida debido a una cogestión mental ocasionada por recuerdos, seguida de un agudo dolor de cabeza

–Estúpido Moyashi –soltó enojado, mientras masajeaba su cabeza y lidiaba con el dolor del resto de su cuerpo

–Es Neah, idiota con cabello de mujer –respondió en un estado semi consiente la otra persona que se encontraba en la enfermería, oculta tras una cortina, mientras lidiaba también con todos los malestares que su batalla anterior le provocó, tratando de incorporarse. El japonés al oír esas palabras no pudo contenerse y, como pudo, tragándose todo el dolor que sentía (gracias a su orgullo), se puso en pie, llegó donde la cortina, la recorrió y se acomodó a un costado de la cama del oji gris

–Repite eso, Mo-ya-shi –mustió retador el pelinegro, logrando usar una de sus altaneras y orgullosas poses, matando con la mirada al albino.

–Que es Neah, tipo con cabello de mujer –espetó el chico con la cicatriz en el rostro, lográndose poner de pie, con un gran esfuerzo que tuvo que disimular, para hacerle frente a Kanda. Por su parte, el asiático simplemente no soportó la insolencia del enano y, con ambas manos, olvidándose de la condición en la que estaban, lo tomó por el cuello de la bata que portaba, dispuesto a soltarle otro buen golpe en la cara y comenzar una nueva pelea, cosa que, irónicamente, no le importaba. Desde el momento en el que ese oji gris le hizo frente algo en él lo aceptó inmediatamente, estar con ese enano le hacía sentir tranquilo, justo como cuando estaba con el pelirrojo y la oji azul, además sentía que con él su mísera y patética existencia se hacía más soportable, pues le hacía olvidar el motivo de su estancia ahí. Viendo el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos, decidió que era hora de soltar al chico e ir a descansar por un rato pero, debido a su posición, sus ojos se encontraron y comenzaron una inevitable batalla de miradas, todo por el orgullo de no ser derrotado. Neah, como se hacía llamar el joven peliblanco, trataba de ponerse a la par con la mirada de su contrincante, la cual era completamente asesina y que podría congelar la habitación si así lo desease su portador. Sin embargo, después de mantener fija la vista por algunos momentos, retándolo descaradamente, la mirada del pelinegro le resultó atractiva y entonces se dedicó a apreciar aquellos negros ojos que intentaban no expresar sentimiento alguno, pero mostraban un gran dolor y un ligero rayo de felicidad. El menor de ambos quedó, prácticamente, embobado mientras se perdía en los orbes del mayor, tratando de descifrar todo lo que esa mirada trataba de decirle, además de que realmente le parecían bastante hermosos. El japonés notó cómo la mirada del enano dejó de ser retadora, mostrando ahora una gama de sentimientos que rogaban por ser descifrados y, sin tardarse más, lo soltó y con su característico chasquido de lengua, regresó a la cama en la que debería estar descansando, no sin antes notar que su corazón se había agitado un poco. No podía permitirse entablar de nuevo lazos con alguien, pues solo le traerían problemas y más dolor. Por su parte, Neah al darse cuenta de su comportamiento, con un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, imitó la acción de su compañero de habitación y se recostó en la cama observando el techo del lugar, pensando en todo lo que acababa de acontecer, mientras el sueño lo hacía su presa.

Kanda no quería seguir pensando en lo recién ocurrido, estaba seguro de que si continuaba interactuando con ese enano inevitablemente terminaría entablando una amistad, aunque le agradaba la idea no era lo correcto, porque eso significaría olvidar el propósito de su estancia en ese lugar. Debía de pagar por lo que hizo. Suspiró y giró la cabeza en dirección a la cama del peliblanco, no pudo evitar esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Por fin su repetitiva rutina diaria había sido diferente y eso le agradó, el trágico día no resultó ser tan jodidamente molesto como creyó al inicio del día. Tratar de hacer tu patética existencia algo más llevadero no era malo ¿verdad? Cerró los ojos y comenzó su ejercicio de meditación, dándose cuenta que el blanco no era un color tan odioso después de todo.

* * *

Bueno gente, este es mi primer fanfic de DGM, así como mi primer Yullen, realmente espero que les haya gustado esta historia tan loca que surgió en una de mis clases de psicología, creo que es una idea bastante original este rollo de un hospital psiquiátrico xD

Sé que es bastante presuntuoso de mi parte, pero al ver tan abandonado el fandom de DGM (?) he decidido continuar esta historia en base a los comentarios que reciba. El plan original es actualizar cada dos semanas sin embargo, si antes de ese tiempo se juntan cinco reviews actualizaré en cuanto se junte dicha cantidad. Así que si desean que continúe con esta loca historia dejen su review ya sea con jitomatazos, critica constructiva o alguna otra cosa que deseen decir.

Realmente me siento muy feliz publicando esto, a pesar de tener unos capítulos adelantados no me atrevía a publicarlo y en un impulso de medianoche me armé de valor xD

Creo que es todo lo que tengo por decir. Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización -si creen que este trabajo merece ser continuado-

Abrazos virtuales desde México

Mabo-san~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimmer: DGM no me pertenece, si así fuera ya les había dicho qué pasó con Lavi ;w;

Advertencias: Universo alternativo, lenguaje inapropiado, OoC y Yullen

Sin más los dejo con este capítulo...

* * *

Capítulo 2

¿No eras Neah, Moyashi?

Era un día soleado, correspondiente a los días de primavera, aun así el viento no daba tregua y sus brisas eran constantes y fuertes, provocando que la calidez brindada por los rayos del sol fuera llevada por la brisa.

La hora de la comida había terminado hace ya un buen rato sin embargo, cierto asiático no había podido abandonar el comedor, para ser más precisos el espacio donde se preparaban los alimentos. Todo gracias al castigo obtenido después de semejante revuelto armado junto con un inglés, hace aproximadamente un mes atrás, individuo a quien no había visto desde entonces. Su mes de castigo transcurrió en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, primero porque le tomó dos semanas recuperarse, tiempo considerado como demasiado por él, ya que su organismo le permitía sanar mucho más rápido que los demás, pero por alguna extraña razón en esta ocasión la recuperación requirió el doble de tiempo, atrasando así el alta por parte de la enfermería. Justo después de su salida de ese sitio fue sometido a una gran cantidad de exámenes psicológicos, así como visitas diarias con la persona que se hacía cargo de cuidar de su salud mental, para poder descartar la posibilidad de que lo acontecido fuera causado por su adorada esquizofrenia.

Y así, con todos los acontecimientos anteriores, sumando también que el primer día del castigo fue en el cual ocurrió la pelea, su mes de castigo terminaría en unos cuantos días más, pudiendo regresar así a su monótona vida, a pesar de la presencia de un hecho que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Y ese hecho estaba relacionado con un peliblanco. Para su desgracia o fortuna, algo que ni él mismo podía clasificar, desde el momento en el cual ese enano le encaró algo de él le atrajo, algo más allá de lo físico, pues algo en su ser le resultaba familiar y agradable, y le hacía sentirse justo como cuando se encontraba con Lenalee o Lavi, por eso las palabras escuchadas accidentalmente en una conversación ajena a él durante su estadía en la enfermería no les encontraba sentido alguno, pero no paraban de aparecer en su cabeza. Realmente no le gustaba en absoluto que la mayoría de sus pensamientos se encontrarán dirigidos al Moyashi.

Flashback

_Abrió los ojos bastante fastidiado, como si no fuera suficiente tener que soportar todo el dolor padecido por su cuerpo, se veía forzado a despertarse antes de tiempo, todo debido a una conversación que tomaba lugar tras la puerta de la enfermería. Se incorporó lentamente y cuando estuvo sentado movió su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de encontrarse con ésta su mirada se detuvo en su compañero de habitación, al parecer la conversación de afuera no le afectaba y seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con una sonrisa estúpida formada en su marcado rostro. Giró los ojos con fastidio y posó su fría mirada en su objetivo tratando de ver, cosa inútil, a los que se encontraban del otro lado. Pero aun así prestó bastante atención a lo parlado tras la puerta_

–_¿Es cierto que un paciente pudo salir de la sección A sin ser notado?_

–_Así es, señor. Seguimos sin saber cómo lo hizo, pero lo estamos investigando_

–_Realmente no puedo creerlo, ¡¿cómo es posible que un enfermo pudiera burlar a los guardias, a todos los encargados y a los cuidadores?!_

–_Tranquilo jefe, no se preocupe. Afortunadamente el incidente no pasó a mayores, solo se armó un pequeño revuelo debido a la pelea…_

–_Bien, bien ¿quién fue el que logró salir de ahí?_

–_Al parecer Neah, la otra per…_

_Le fue imposible seguir escuchando al japonés, debido a una risa irónica que el inglés dejó escapar _

–_Tsk, mira que hacer tanto drama por eso… _

_Kanda miró al albino extrañado, a pesar de llevar casi nada de conocerle se notaba que esa manera de actuar no era muy propia del chico. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de lo escuchado momentos atrás, los sujetos hallados afuera de la habitación irrumpieron en ésta y, sin mayor ceremonia, se llevaron al de grisácea mirada, a quien no parecía importarle, dejando mostrar en su mirada algo de tristeza mientras en su rostro se formaba, nuevamente, una sonrisa irónica. Mirando por última vez a su compañero de habitación, le soltó en un susurro_

–_Hasta la próxima, BaKanda… –y el aludido no supo cómo reaccionar, ya que la mirada dedicada por su antiguo contrincante era imposible de descifrar, y para colmo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el menor había desaparecido al cruzar la puerta de la enfermería_

–_Moyashi… –Fue lo único atinado que pudo articular el pelinegro, quien todavía mantenía fija su mirada en el punto por donde se habían llevado a Neah._

Fin flashback

Esa conversación no paraba de aparecer constantemente en sus pensamientos. Le costaba bastante creer que se había peleado con un joven de la sección de los enfermos graves. Francamente no lo creía, ese enano no parecía ser uno de esos enfermos que no podían controlar su enfermedad, para él solamente era otro individuo orgulloso. Su repetida discusión interna se vio interrumpida por alguien que le llamaba en un tono muy meloso

–Kanda-kun… ¿podrías venir un momento? Te necesito aquí…

–Tsk, ya voy, ya voy. _Maldito Jerry, siempre jodiendo con su estúpido tono gay, además solo me tiene de chalán, ni siquiera me deja ayudarlo con la preparación de alimentos, bueno no es que eso me importe pero ¿por qué carajos tengo que andar lavando platos y haciendo mandados? Estúpido cocinero… _–Pensaba mientras caminaba donde le llamaban. Al llegar se encontró con el famoso Jerry, un tipo bastante peculiar, de tez morena y con un cuerpo bien formado, pero con un peinado algo raro y siempre utilizaba unas gafas oscuras

–¿Qué necesitas Jerry? –Soltó el ojinegro en un tono neutral

–Kanda-kun, te tengo muy bunas noticias. Verás, debido a tu buen comportamiento conmigo durante estas dos últimas semanas, he decidido darte el resto del día libre. No te preocupes, no le diré nada a los cuidadores, así que anda a descansar o hacer lo que mejor te plazca. Pero te pedido que regreses antes de la llegada de los cuidadores ¿sí?

–Muchas gracias Jerry, me aseguraré de estar aquí a tiempo para evitarte problemas

–Muy bien Kanda-kun, nos vemos al rato –El pelinegro solo se despidió del cocinero con un movimiento de mano, ya que cuando le dijo lo último estaba prácticamente en la salida de la cocina. Kanda agradecía sinceramente la actitud del moreno. Jerry era una buena persona, a pesar de ser un gran dolor de cabeza -solamente para el asiático- siempre estaba de buen humor y trataba a todos como su familia. También siempre que cocinaba le ponía mucho empeño y cariño a lo que hacía y siempre recibía a los habitantes de la institución con una gran sonrisa. Además, cada que vez que alguien solicitaba su ayuda, éste hacía lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudar.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Cierto peliblanco se encontraba caminando completamente perdido. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar completamente desierto. Era increíble que a unas cuantas horas de su transferencia a la otra sección del hospital se perdiera, hace no más de media hora le habían dado el recorrido por aquel nuevo lugar para él, al cual le prestó toda la atención posible que era capaz de dar para evitar un incidente como el que estaba padeciendo. Lo único que el oji gris quería cuando le dejaron solo era llegar al comedor y deleitarse con todo lo que pudiera comer, pero su pésimo sentido de orientación lo llevó a un lugar, que estaba seguro, ni siquiera había sido mencionado en su recorrido.

Sin algo más que pudiera hacer suspiró cansinamente, se resignó y siguió caminando para tratar de encontrar el camino al comedor, o a alguien que le ayudara a llegar a éste. Los minutos pasaban y por más que caminara no encontraba nada, y para colmo el cansancio comenzaba a aparecer. Soltó un nuevo suspiro y decidió que lo más prudente que podía hacer era sentarse en algún lugar y esperar por alguna alma que pudiera salvarlo. Después de este pensamiento divisó un buen lugar para esperar, era un hermoso jardín de rosas el cual parecía un poco abandonado, pero seguía manteniendo un toque de elegancia y belleza. Dejándose llevar por la majestuosidad de aquellas flores blancas, tomó asiento en el suelo y se quedó observándolas, olvidándose por un momento que se encontraba perdido y hambriento.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Debido a la amabilidad del cocinero Kanda se dirigía con enormes zancadas al lugar donde se encontraba su jardín, esquivando a cualquier guardia, cuidador o encargando para evitar ser regresando al comedor. Le preocupaba bastante lo que podría encontrarse al llegar, no se imaginaba cómo actuaría si encontraba una de las cosas más preciadas para él en aquel lugar maldito en un estado irrecuperable. Aumentó su velocidad gracias al pensamiento de instantes atrás, pero al divisar un edificio se paró en seco sin pensarlo. El semblante del de fría mirada se turbó por unos momentos al reconocer la construcción erguida frente a él, o más bien al recordar la estancia albergada en el edificio: la habitación blanca. Debido a su ubicación cercana al límite de ambas secciones no había mucha seguridad, así se pudo dar el lujo de contemplar la construcción ubicada en el territorio de la sección A, buscando inconscientemente con la mirada el espacio donde se encontraba la habitación blanca.

Esa habitación revivía muy malos recuerdos todos los enfermos de la institución, y el japonés no era la excepción, pues a todos los pacientes del hospital psiquiátrico se les encerraba por un tiempo ahí, solos, dejándolos a la merced de sus mentes justamente al momento de ser internados ahí o al pasar a otra sección. Sin embargo, existían situaciones extraordinarias que permitían a los pacientes una visita extra a dicha habitación y, desafortunadamente, Kanda se vio envuelto en una de esas situaciones extraordinarias, ocasionando su visita a esa horrible estancia blanca a la que todos los enfermos, o por lo menos la mayoría, le temían, unos cuantos días atrás como parte de la rutina de su recuperación por el conflicto con el albino. La violenta brisa del viento lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y retomó su camino, avanzando tan rápido como podía.

Estando a punto de llegar notó algo extraño en el ambiente del lugar. A lo lejos podía escuchar a alguien cantando, hecho completamente inusual. Siguió caminando, ahora cautelosamente para evitar ser visto y así poder llegar a su destino, pero conforme se acercaba a éste la voz era más audible. Y lo siguiente que sucedió no pudo creerlo. Ahí, frente a su preciado jardín, se encontraba ese Moyashi que le trajo tantos problemas, sentado tranquilamente mientras cantaba y observaba cautelosamente las flores cuidadas con mucho recelo por él. Parpadeó varías veces antes de dar crédito a lo visto, pues bien sabía que aquella increíble escena podía ser un producto de la esquizofrenia, mas concluyó que ese enano realmente estaba frente a él cantando, simplemente porque esa voz era completamente imposible de imaginar y, en menos de un instante, se dejó envolver por la tranquila melodía emitida por el peliblanco, olvidando por unos momentos el propósito de su visita a aquel lugar.

"…_soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita _

_ikizuku ai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao _

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume _

_gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni _

_umare ochita kagayaku omae _

_ikuoku no toshitsuki ga _

_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo _

_watashi wa inori tsuzukeru _

_douka konoko ni ai wo _

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo…" (1)_

–Moyashi… –Soltó sin darse cuenta el oyente, provocando el cese inmediato de sonidos emitidos por el peliblanco frete a él, ocasionando también el giro de la cabeza por parte de éste en busca de la persona que le interrumpió. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba molestia alguna o vergüenza sino una inmensa felicidad y alivio

–¡Gracias al cielo!, pensé que moriría aquí por culpa del hambre –Dijo el peliblanco al borde del llanto y abalanzándose a la cintura del japonés

–Pero ¿qué mierda…? –Habló bastante confundido el asiático debido al comportamiento del enano, tratando de quitarse a éste de encima y una vez logrado habló de nuevo, un poco molesto. Su lugar había sido profanado.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí Moyashi?

–¿Moyashi? –Respondió confundido el inglés, quien ahora se encontraba frente a su salvador, ladeando la cabeza de manera inocente.

–Sí, idiota. Te pregunté que qué hacías aquí –Repitió su pregunta un poco más molesto debido a la actitud del otro, pero también trataba de ocultar un leve sonrojo provocado por la actuación del albino

–Este… bueno… yo… verás… quería llegar al comedor, pero me perdí –respondió apenado el interrogado mientras jugaba con sus dedos, mostrando una sonrisa tonta. Por su parte, Kanda al escuchar esto casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo ¿cómo chingados pudo perderse así al tratar de ir al comedor? Realmente no lo entendía, su jardín y el comedor no estaban ni siquiera en la misma dirección y entonces concluyó que ese chico tenía una muy mala orientación. Al ver la reacción de su acompañante el oji gris tomó la palabra

–¿Sabes? Has sido muy grosero, ya me pusiste un apodo, que no sé lo que significa, y ni siquiera te conozco

–¿Qué? –Susurró el japonés bastante sorprendido por el comentario del enano, comentario que le causo una molestia en el pecho –¡¿Cómo que no me conoces?! ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas la maldita pelea que tuvimos hace un mes, Moyashi?

–¿Pelea de hace un mes? –Habló confundido el menor de ambos, pero tan pronto terminó de hablar la iluminación divina le llegó –¡Ah! Tú eres el joven al que Neah le causó problemas. Realmente pido una disculpa por lo ocurrido, Neah es un tipo de mal carácter… ¡Lo siento mucho! –Expresó el albino con un tono que denotaba tristeza y arrepentimiento en el momento que realizaba una reverencia como forma de disculpa

–¿De qué chingados estás hablando? ¿No se supone que tú eres Neah? –El pelinegro prácticamente gritó lo anterior. Definitivamente ya no entendía nada. Su rostro expresaba la viva imagen de la duda. Por su parte el chico, quien era conocido por su caballerosidad, soltó un cansino suspiro y decidió responder la pregunta de su salvador, sin muchas ganas de querer hacerlo realmente

–Ah… creo que no me he presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Allen Walker y la persona con la que te encontraste un mes atrás es mi segunda personalidad Neah, alias El músico. Así es, padezco un trastorno de doble personalidad… –Lo última frase fue dicha en un susurro, susurro que se llevó toda la vida emanada por Allen. Kanda no quitaba la mirada del chico que estaba frente a él. Y solo después de haber escuchado la respuesta de éste pudo entender por qué no lo recordaba, así como aquella charla escuchada accidentalmente y también el cambio en la manera de actuar del menor. Un momento de silenció incomodo se formó y el japonés decidió romperlo porque lo consideraba necesario

–Lo siento Moyashi, no tenía idea –Habló quitando su mirada del cuerpo del oji gris

–No hay problema. No había forma de que pudieras saberlo. Además me siento culpable por lo que te hizo Neah…

–Tsk, olvida eso, también fue culpa mía, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable Moyashi… –El peliblanco levantó su mirada, la cual fue a dar directo con el rostro de Kanda quien se mantenía mirando hacia otro lado. Ironías de la vida, el de fría mirada le estaba dando palabras de aliento a ese enano siendo que él se destruía su autoestima todos los días. El inglés, después de notar la actitud de su salvador, no pudo evitar sonreír y, recuperando su alegría, le dijo

–Gracias, después de todo no eres un grosero… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? –La sonrisa formada en su rostro era realmente hermosa y cálida, y Kanda por mera cortesía volteó su rostro para responderle, topándose así con esa sonrisa que le hizo recordar una sensación que prácticamente había olvidado

–Tsk, tener que repetirte mi nombre, mira que eres un fastidio Moyashi. Soy Kanda

–¿Solo Kanda?

–Tsk, Kanda Yuu

–¿Puedo llamarte Yuu?

–Ni se te ocurra Moyashi

–BaKanda amargado. Y es Allen

–¿C-cómo me llamaste?

–Ba-Kan-da

–Maldito enano

El japonés sentenció dándole la espalda a ese individuo que se había atrevido a fastidiarlo otra vez, y de la misma manera. Por lo menos en esta ocasión no se metió con su cabello. Y sin más, por fin, se dirigió al lugar que lo había llevado ahí: su jardín. Suspiró aliviado al ver que se encontraba solo un poco descuidado; nada que una tarde o incluso dos de arduo trabajo no pudieran reparar. Por su parte, el inglés fue tras el joven a quien acababa de conocer sin un instante que perder, pues sabía perfectamente que si era abandonado ahí definitivamente seguiría perdido y moriría de hambre. Vio cómo su salvador se ponía a la altura del jardín con un rostro de preocupación el cual se transformó en uno de alivio y también pudo observar y apreciar la cabellera oscura sujetada en una coleta alta que poseía éste

–Kanda, ¿ese jardín es tuyo?

–¿Algún problema con eso?

–Ninguno, es que me sorprende lo hermoso que es. Sin ofender, pero me cuesta creer que alguien como tú pueda hacer esto, digo no pareces el tipo de persona que cuidaría de algo o alguien

–¿Qué mierda estás tratando de insinuar Moyashi? –El, ahora molesto, pelinegro se levantó y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Allen quien tragó grueso, porque gracias a Neah sabía de lo que era capaz ese joven cuando estaba enojado

–Yo... este... nada, no dije nada, no traté de insinuar nada… ¿Te han dicho que tienes un cabello muy lindo? –comentó el albino para zafarse de la situación sin embargo, lo dicho era verdad y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Verdaderamente le había gustado el cabello del asiático. Por su parte, el japonés volteó abruptamente a donde se encontraba el menor con un rostro muy, pero muy, sorprendido, analizando la expresión del que pronunció esas palabras y notó que una especie de rubor subía a sus propias mejillas, provocado por la forma tan inocente de actuar del peliblanco, así que decidió volver a prestar atención en su jardín para disimular. Ese oji gris era todo un caso, la primera vez que lo vio insultó su cabello y ahora lo halagaba

–¿Por qué carajos sigues aquí? –fue lo único inteligente que pudo decir

–Ehem, pues porque si me separo de ti nunca podré llegar al comedor y… además… me, me caíste bien –respondió con un tono de vergüenza y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

–No digas tonterías Moyashi –seguía sin ver a su compañero

–Es Allen, BaKanda. Y para que lo sepas no es ninguna tontería, solamente es la verdad –dijo haciendo un puchero

–Tsk, eres una puta molestia, ¿lo sabias? Además es imposible que alguien te simpatice así, sin más. Si vas a quedarte aquí no hables y déjame trabajar en paz –comentó hastiado, sin malas intenciones

–Eso es grosero, ¿te cuesta tanto trabajo ser un poco amable? –refutó cruzándose de brazos. Ese comentario le dolió, aunque intuía que esa era la manera de actuar del pelinegro.

Kanda simplemente se levantó y vio al chico que tenía una cicatriz en la cara. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ese enano había logrado tener una conversación con él además, logró sacarle un par de sonrisas y sonrojos. Después de todo parecía que alguien puede agradarte desde la primera vez que lo tratas

–Ah, ¿si te llevo al comedor me dejarás en paz? –le dijo al joven, debía seguir siendo frío y evitar tratar de establecer lazos con los demás, pero Allen se lo ponía difícil, él era demasiado bueno y gentil. Se olvidó de poder arreglar su jardín ese día y comenzó a caminar para que le siguiera. El de grisácea mirada, sin dudarlo por un segundo, comenzó a seguir a su guía manteniéndose callado. Y el resto del trayecto al comedor fue en completo silencio el cual, aunque fuera incomodo, les permitía reflexionar.

Una vez llegaron el albino no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Kanda no tenía la obligación de llevarlo al comedor, simplemente eran dos personas que se acababan de conocer y aun así hizo que el japonés dejara de realizar algo que, al parecer, le hacía feliz para llevarlo hasta ahí.

–Muchas gra… –su agradecimiento fue interrumpido por una chillona voz y eso le molestó de sobre manera, necesitaba hablar con el asiático

–Kanda-kun volviste más pronto de lo que esperaba. Pero mira… traes contigo a un apuesto joven. No te había visto por aquí antes, eres nuevo ¿verdad? –terminó de decir el cocinero acercándose a Allen e ignorando, hasta cierto punto, la presencia de Kanda, quien lo único que hizo fue tronar la lengua y cruzarse de brazos.

–Así es, fui transferido hoy aquí. Mi nombre es Allen Walker –respondió con una sonrisa que cualquier pensaría era educada pero en realidad era fingida. Y el japonés lo notó.

–Eres muy lindo. Yo soy Jerry, dime ¿qué puedo cocinarte? Pídeme lo que desees y te lo cocinaré en seguida

–¿En serio? –la actitud del peliblanco cambió en menos de un segundo y en sus ojos había un brillo provocado por la oferta hecha. El chef asintió y entonces un montón de platillos comenzaron a ser dichos por el lindo joven, olvidando la disculpa que le debía al asiático. Éste decidió dejar a ese par en lo suyo y, sin otra cosa que pudiera hacer, se dirigió a la cocina. Pero Allen lo notó y le detuvo

–Muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy. Siento mucho haberte obligado a traeme aquí, realmente no tenías que hacerlo

–Cállate Moyashi, un idiota como tú nunca habría podido llegar hasta aquí solo

–Que es Allen y no soy un idiota, simplemente mi sentido de orientación es pésimo

–¡Tsk! Como si me importara

Y dicho esto, Kanda se dirigió sin más a la cocina con un rostro de despreocupación y el albino volvió a lo suyo con Jerry, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿De verdad vas a poder comer todo lo que me pediste Allen-kun?

–Sí, Jerry. Aunque no lo parezca mi apetito es muy grande

–Entiendo. Kanda-kun, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer –habló alegremente el moreno dirigiéndose a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Kanda, que ante lo comentado por el de gafas oscuras soltó un chasquido de lengua seguido de un "ya escuché".

* * *

1) Fragmento de la canción _Tsunaida te ni kiss wo_ (Sip, la canción de El Catorceavo)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Gracias a ZAHAKI por el review y también a todos aquellos que leyeron el capítulo. Sigue en pie la oferta de publicar cada vez que se junten 5 reviews, así que si desean dejarme alguno les estaré muy agradecida ;)

Probablemente no publique antes de Navidad, así que aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad. Allen, si ves esto feliz cumpleaños para ti xD

Sin más por el momento, me despido. Hasta la próxima actualización y abrazos virtuales -W-

Mabo-san~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: D Gray-man le pertenece a la grandísima (cruel y despiadada) Hoshino Katsura

Advertencias: AU, Yullen, OoC y lenguaje inapropiado

Aclaraciones:_ Las letras en cursivas_ son utilizadas como pensamientos de los personajes

Sin más los dejo con este capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 3

Sentimientos encontrados.

La mañana había terminado hace un buen rato ya, el calor que la tarde brindaba era bastante agradable y el sol brillaba tranquilamente. El cielo mostraba su esplendoroso color azul, sin alguna nube en el horizonte que perturbara la vista.

Cierto peliblanco se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que conducía al comedor dispuesto, como siempre que por ahí pasaba, a probar las habilidades de Jeryy en la cocina. Una vez en la habitación donde sirven los alimentos, fue directo a la ventanilla de los órdenes, esta vez el ojigris tenía un favor especial que pedirle al moreno. Allen fue recibido por la característica amabilidad del cocinero

–Hola bombón, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti esta tarde?

–Hola Jeryy, me preguntaba si podías preparar comida para una especie de picnic, tú sabes, para poder comer en el jardín

–¡Claro que sí, lindura! Solo dime cuantas personas participarán en la reunión al aire libre, aunque es raro que desees comer afuera, sobre todo considerando la gran cantidad de comida que comes siempre

–Je, parece que me conoces bien, solo seremos dos personas…

–¡Kya! Allen-chan quiere conquistar a alguien. Prepararé algo especial entonces

–N-no, Jeryy te equivocas…–tartamudeó un poco el inglés, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

–No te preocupes Allen-chan, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –comentó el moreno mientras le guiñaba un ojo al albino, para comenzar con el trabajo que le acababan de encomendar. El ojigris no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más por la actitud de Jeryy, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro porque éste, hasta cierto punto, tenía razón.

Le parecía bastante increíble lo rápido que había fluido el tiempo. Ya llevaba dos meses en esa sección del hospital, y se la estaba pasando bastante bien, todo gracias a la amistad entablada, la cual si no era la mejor le bastaba, con un japonés muy, pero muy amargado, quien le hizo recordar lo que significaba querer a alguien. Viendo el rumbo que seguían sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza para cambiarlos, pero una sonrisa un poco tonta seguía dibujada en sus facciones. Para su fortuna, el cocinero volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla, con el encargo listo haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, evitando retomar la línea de pensamientos abandonada

–Aquí tienes Allen-chan, espero que disfrutes la comida y logres conquistar a esa persona especial

–Jeryy, te dije que no quiero conquistar…

–Tranquilo, dije que mantendría tu secreto a salvo y así lo haré, mejor apresúrate. No queremos que se te haga tarde

–Muchas gracias, Jeryy

–Es un placer Allen-chan y mucha suerte

Sin más tiempo que perder y agradeciendo constantemente, el albino llegó a la salida y, con un último movimiento de mano, se despidió del cocinero mientras sostenía con su mano disponible la canasta brindada momentos atrás. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo para dirigirse al jardín, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esa mueca se encontraba en sus finas facciones, prácticamente, desde que se levantó esa mañana y no le había abandonado ni un instante. Pensar en pasar tiempo con el japonés le hacía sentirse estúpidamente feliz. Si bien él era una persona amable y educada, o sociable, la única persona a la cual podía considerar realmente como amigo era al japonés, aunque sabía perfectamente que esos no eran los únicos sentimientos que ese amargado despertaba en él. Para su fortuna, o su desventura, estaba enamorado de BaKanda, sin saber exactamente cuándo y cómo sucedió.

Se podía decir que conocía Kanda lo suficiente y por eso le resultaba divertida la situación en la que se encontraba, aunque no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Yuu Kanda era bastante arrogante, amargado, grosero, frío, orgulloso y mal hablado, pero no podía negar que éste también era muy atractivo, de finas facciones, con profunda e hipnotizaste mirada, poseedor de un cuerpo bien formado y también de un cabello muy hermoso. Probablemente todo comenzó esa tarde en la que había sido transferido, cuando le llamó Moyashi frente a ese bellísimo jardín de elegantes flores blancas, porque en ese momento lo abordó un sentimiento que él creía extinto prácticamente desde la muerte de su querido padre. Volvió a sonrojarse, pensando en ese instante tan perfecto para él y, también, al recordar aquella expresión de sorpresa combinada con ternura formada en el rostro del mayor. Sin más, todavía sonrojado, decidió apresurar sus pasos para sorprender a ese amargado e intentar ganarse algún sentimiento por parte de éste, aunque solamente se tratase de una amistad mayor.

No después de mucho andar llegó al jardín principal de la institución y empezó su labor de buscar al ojinegro, cosa que le resultó bastante sencilla, pues sabía perfectamente que a esa hora del día él se encontraba sentado frente al estanque artificial, con los ojos cerrados, meditando tranquilamente. No es que se la pasara todo el día vigilando al pelinegro, simplemente éste hacía lo mismo todos los días a la misma hora y, casualmente, lo notó. Así que se acercó cautelosamente y se posó del lado contrario en el cual encontraba el de azabache cabellera, para poder observarlo en silencio, admirando su rostro, el cual lucía mucho más perfecto de lo normal debido, simplemente, a la tranquilidad brindada por la meditación. Después de unos minutos de enajenamiento, decidió caminar a la actual posición del asiático

–Kanda –habló suavemente para no interrumpirlo tan abruptamente sin embargo, no hubo respuesta

–Kanda –lo intentó una vez más, obteniendo el mismo resultado

–Oye Kanda –el peliblanco ya comenzaba a desesperarse y una venita resaltó en su frente

–BaKanda, ¡no me ignores cuando te estoy hablando! –Gritó completamente desesperado

–Con una mierda Moyashi, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? –intentó no sonar molesto, pero las palabras utilizadas arruinaron su intento. Por su parte el albino ensombreció su semblante

–BaKanda bastardo, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan grosero? –Soltó dolido el ojigris, dejando caer la canasta brindada por el amable cocinero, dispuesto a marcharse y mandar a la chingada su intento de mejorar la relación con ese idiota. El japonés no pasó desapercibidas las reacciones del chico e, increíblemente, se levantó y detuvo la retirada del peliblanco, tomándolo por la manga de su camisa. Allen se paró en seco bastante sorprendido, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Kanda y esperó a que hablara. Éste francamente no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué había actuado así, o por lo menos eso creía, fue un simple arrebato, un impulso, aun así debía decir algo, pero sentía que el color subía a sus pálidas mejillas

–Tsk, eres una nena. Si el estúpido cocinero se entera que dejaste su comida tirada por ahí definitivamente se molestaría… Y dudo mucho que quieras quedarte sin comer por una bobada –Aclaró evitando ver al chico a la cara ¿realmente fue lo mejor que se lo pudo ocurrir? El albino no pudo evitar esbozar otra de esas tontas sonrisas y decidió olvidar la típica manera de actuar del ojinegro

–No soy una nena BaKanda, y tienes razón, no debo de desperdiciar la comida que Jeryy prepara con mucho afán para nosotros… N-no es que me, me moleste ni nada p-pero… ¿p-podrías soltar mi, mi mano? –Tartamudeó Allen sonrojado, sentir la calidez de la mano del otro le agradaba, pero en ese instante necesitaba su extremidad. Por su parte el asiático obedeció instantáneamente ¿en qué jodido momento había pasado a tomar la mano de ese enano?

–Tsk, ¿vas a quedarte ahí paradote como idiota o qué Moyashi? –Mustió dándole la espalda al chico y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él

–¡Hey Kanda! Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –Se incorporó y recogió la canasta ubicada en el césped, para alcanzar al pelinegro que ya se encontraba bastante lejos de él

–Tsk, no te incumbe Moyashi

–Nada de eso, tú vas a comer conmigo te guste o no BaKanda. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no se puede desperdiciar la comida de Jeryy –Prácticamente exigió el peli blanco, tomando por un brazo al japonés para dirigirse al estanque. Instantes después, Allen se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo hecho, ni él mismo sabía de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo. Mientras Kanda era llevado al estanque, la sorpresa lo invadió, ese Moyashi lo estaba conduciendo sin su consentimiento, pero aun así se sentía bien, no le molestaba ni en lo más mínimo.

–¿Sabes algo Moyashi? Eres un enano con agallas, sino fuera porque te respeto, ya estarías rogando por tu vida

–K-Kanda… Gracias… supongo… –Se sonrojó de nuevo

–¡Tsk!, como sea ¿Para qué quieres comer conmigo aquí afuera? –Habló disimulando la curiosidad que sentía

–E-e-este, yo, verás… P-p-p-pues, simplemente ya me había cansado de comer en el ahí adentro y… como eres el único amigo que tengo… creí que podíamos intentar algo nuevo… a-además el día es muy bonito –mintió lo mejor que pudo, rogando porque su amigo se creyera lo recién dicho

–Qué respuesta tan estúpida Moyashi, mejor confiesa que te gusto y ya

–N-ni que tuvieras tanta suerte BaKanda, y por enésima vez es Allen –refutó y fijó so mirada en la canasta que sostenía, apreciándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, intentando de disimular su sonrojo

–Como si me importara…

Sin más, el japonés se dejó caer en el pasto, cruzándose de brazos y conteniendo una sonora carcajada, la cara roja del menor tratando de ser disimulada era demasiado para él, así que desvió su vista de El brote de habas y, sin querer, su mirada se cruzó con el estanque y vio algo que le obligó a mantener sus ojos fijos en éste. Por su parte, el indignado Allen imitó la acción del ojinegro tratando de disimular su vergüenza, realmente se esperaba cualquier cosa de Kanda, menos lo que le dijo. Suspirando, abrió la canastita para comenzar a repartir la comida, pero lo primero que apareció fue una tela que parecía ser un mantel, la dejó a un lado sin prestarle más atención, de cualquier manera, ya estaban acomodados en el césped y reanudó su búsqueda en la canasta. Comenzó a sacar los platillos contenidos en ésta y comprendió el papel del mantel, lo acomodó y puso encima la comida, al peliblanco le extrañó que su único amigo no le dedicara algún comentario grosero por su falta de sentido común y decidió posar su mirada en él. Lo que encontró fue a un Kanda abstraído, mirando fijamente el estanque, con un semblante de temor. Allen posó su mirada en el estanque para encontrar lo que perturbaba al pelinegro sin embargo, no encontró ese algo. A veces el asiático le hacía preocuparse innecesariamente, así que se acercó a él para comentarle que la comida estaba lista

–Kanda –No hubo respuesta y eso le asustó

–Oye Kanda… –Lo mismo

–Kanda ¿estás bien? –Esta ocasión sacudió levemente el brazo del mayor, éste se sobresaltó, sacudió levemente la cabeza y, con una mirada perdida, volteó a ver al peliblanco

–Moyashi…

–Kanda… ¿estás bien? –El oji gris repitió la pregunta y llevó una de sus manos al hombro izquierdo mayor, en una señal de apoyo. Definitivamente el comportamiento del mayor le comenzaba a preocupar, mas no obtuvo alguna respuesta de éste, solamente le miraba de manera ausente. Algunos instantes después, la vida regresó a los ojos del japonés y percibió el rostro de preocupación y miedo del albino. Retiró cuidadosamente la mano del inglés, soltó un suspiro cansino y comenzó a hablar

–No tienes por qué preocuparte Moyashi, simplemente me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo que visitar a mi estúpido psiquiatra más seguido

–No entiendo, ¿podrías explicarte?

–Tsk, creo que no te lo había mencionado antes, padezco esquizofrenia… Como sea, el punto es que este estanque me permite saber que tan grave estoy por medio de las flores de loto que veo flotando en él

–Pero Kanda ahí no hay… ya entiendo

–Eres un genio Moyashi, solo yo puedo verlas, porque son fruto de mi imaginación

–Kanda…

–Tsk, tengo hambre ¿qué te dio Jeryy para la comida? –Cambió el tema drásticamente, odiaba que los demás sintieran pena por él y, por alguna extraña razón, recibir la compasión del peliblanco le molestaba mucho más de lo normal. En primer lugar ¿por qué le había confesado algo así al enano? Su intuición le decía que las cosas se iban a poner jodidamente problemáticas a partir de ahora

–C-claro, bueno al parecer Jerry nos preparó varios bentos, éste de aquí tiene salmón, éste otro sushi, también hay uno con mariscos, otro con pollo…

–Tsk, dame ese de allá ¿por qué rayos mandó tantos si solo somos dos?

–B-bueno, no sé si recuerdas, pero como demasiado…

–Tsk –El albino pasó el bento al japonés y en seguida se puso a comer, prefería mil veces saborear su soba pero no estaba tan mal, cualquier comida de ese moreno valía la pena. Por su parte el inglés comía, o más bien devoraba, con una velocidad increíble el contenido de las cajas. Increíblemente ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, incluso cuando Allen comió cerca de diez bentos. Éste, después de sonreírle al pelinegro, se dispuso a sacar el postre, una tarta de manzana

–Vamos Kanda, toma un pedazo

–Ni creas que voy a comer eso, Moyashi, odio las cosas dulces y ¿todavía puedes comer?, ¿cómo diablos te cabe tanto en el estómago?

–Ese explica porque eres un amargado BaKanda y no lo sé. Anda, no seas grosero y prueba un poco

–Te dije que no, Moyashi

–Como quieras, más para mí

Kanda decidió que era momento para retirarse y se levantó cuidadosamente, evitando ser notado por Allen, cosa demasiado sencilla porque el mocoso estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de todo el postre. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre las posibles causas del aumento en las flores de loto que veía en el estanque, aunque sabía la respuesta, pero no quería aceptarlo. No debía aceptarlo. La cantidad de lotos normalmente no pasaba de tres, ahora eran cerca de veinte. Llegó sin complicación alguna al pasillo que le conduciría a su precioso jardín, dirigiendo su mirada una última vez a la actual posición del Moyashi.

Ese enano peliblanco estaba causando una confusión en sus sentimientos y eso definitivamente no era bueno, eso solo podría ocasionar una nueva tragedia. Soltó un suspiro desganado y, recordando su última comida, se dio cuenta que estando con Allen su miserable existencia volvía a tener sentido, pasar unos simples minutos con él y apreciar una de sus sonrisas verdaderas, no las que solía enseñarle a todos por cortesía, le hacía el día y una sensación agradable se formaba en su pecho. Soltó una risa irónica debido a sus pensamientos, estaba perfectamente consiente que la relación entablada con el Moyashi era diferente a la que llevaba con Lavi y Lenalee. Con él podía sentirse como antes del maldito día que lo llevó ahí. Desde que lo vio por primera vez en el gimnasio, cuando chocaron supo que, de alguna manera, terminarían relacionados. Llegó a su jardín y se dejó caer al piso. Mientras apreciaba las flores, llevó una de sus finas manos a la cabeza y decidió deshacer su característico peinado para aminorar el dolor de cabeza, ocasionado por pensar demasiado sobre sus sentimientos.

El volver a amar a alguien estaba prohibido para él y por eso había estado evitándolo, siendo frío y distante con todos para mantenerse aislado e impedir entablar lazos con los demás, pero ese enano ojigris logró traspasar su barrera desde que lo encaró en el pasillo a los vestidores. Sintió un alivio cuando no percibió señales de vida del mocoso después de la pelea, así podría seguir evitando entablar lazos. Pero para su jodida mala suerte ese enano apareció de nuevo, con una nueva personalidad la cual logró hacerse un espacio en su corazón. Y por si eso fuera poco el Moyashi parecía corresponder esos sentimientos tan trágicos y jodidamente problemáticos para él. Debía hacer algo para alejarse de ese chico peliblanco, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Maldiciendo su suerte, tronó la lengua y se acostó, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo derecho e intento olvidarse de todo.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Realmente era el colmo ¿en qué momento permitió a Kanda escapar? El inglés se reprimía mentalmente por enésima vez su actuación, era perfectamente entendible su comportamiento de enajenación para comer, pero esta vez se había pasado porque su acompañante era el chico que le quitaba el sueño. Desanimado llegó al comedor y, evitando olímpicamente al cocinero, ya que estaba seguro le preguntaría acerca de su "cita" y no estaba de humor para eso, devolvió la canasta para alejarse de la habitación, todavía evitando a Jeryy. Una vez en el pasillo retomó la línea de pensamientos abandonada instantes atrás: el japonés.

La sonrisa boba que lo había acompañado todo el día por fin se desvaneció de su rostro, pero no era por un motivo grato. Si bien la confesión hecha por el mayor hacía sentir feliz, hasta cierto punto, porque era digno de la confianza del ojinegro que le soltara tan repentinamente que su enfermedad había empeorado después de un ligero trance no era nada lindo, eso solo lograba preocuparle ¿Qué haría si Kanda era transferido a la sección A? Simplemente su vida dejaría de tener sentido, una vez más, y decaería casi instantáneamente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan deprimentes, lo que debía hacer ahora era buscar al asiático y tratar de ayudarlo en todo lo posible, no permitiría avanzar más esa esquizofrenia, no permitiría que se fuera de su lado, no se permitiría verlo sufrir.

Decidido en ayudar a como dé lugar al japonés, aceleró sus pasos para llegar a donde el de fría mirada, creyendo saber dónde se encontraba. Y afortunadamente no se equivocó. Encontró a su BaKanda acostado frente al jardín, cubriéndose los ojos. Todavía no había sido notado, por eso se encaminó a la ubicación de éste haciendo más ruido del necesario, por su parte el japonés se sobresaltó y en menos de un instante se incorporó, dispuesto a matar a aquel que osó molestarlo sin embargo, al ver de quien se trataba sus facciones se relajaron

–BaKanda grosero, ¿por qué me abandonaste mientras terminaba de comer? –Fingió estar dolido para alegrar a ese grosero

–Tsk, pues porque yo ya había terminado de comer y tenía otras cosas por hacer

–No seas mentiroso, tú no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar…

–Para tu información Moyashi, cuidar este jardín es algo

–Pero si estabas ahí tirado sin hacer nada…

–Tsk, ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

–¿Qué no es obvio?, vine para reclamarte tu mal comportamiento y pasar un rato contigo, recuerda que tampoco tengo nada que hacer y estar contigo es divertido

–_Carajo Moyashi, me la pones difícil, no me dejas otra opción…_ Pues no me importa Moyashi, éste es mi sitio y me rehúso a que estés aquí, así que largate y déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para aguantarte hoy

–_Ah, Kanda…_ Es Allen, BaKanda y no pienso irme de aquí, así que más te vale que te tragues tu mal humor

–Como quieras, entonces me largo yo

–Maldición Kanda, ¿qué te sucede?

–Te lo dije hace rato ¿no?

–Sabes que eres mi único amigo aquí ¿no? Y aunque no lo creas, me preocupa verte así, dime ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? _Por favor Kanda, no intentes hacerte el fuerte_

–_Maldición Moyashi, ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?_ Dices que somos amigos, no recuerdo haberte dado ese título, deja de molestarme, realmente ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que me relacioné tanto contigo, además ¿quién querría tener amigos en este puto lugar donde todos somos unos malditos enfermos a los que abandonaron sus familias o huyen de la justicia? –Sabía que eso, sin duda alguna, lastimaría al ojigris pero, desafortunadamente, no tenía alternativa.

–_Con esas palabras no lograrás separarme de ti, me propuse que no te dejaría solo y lo cumpliré._ Creo que tienes razón muchos huimos de la justicia, pero no es que queramos, así lo decidieron otros, además los amigos "sirven" para ayudarse, y están ahí en esas situaciones cuando más perdido y solo se siente el otro, y aunque tú no me consideres tu amigo, yo así lo hago, así que te apoyaré

–_¿Por qué me siento tan bien después de oír esas palabras? Jodido enano, me va costar demasiado trabajo apartarme de ti._ Tsk, Moyashi sentimentalista, si quieres hacer algo útil, consigue algo para poder regar el jardín

–Está bien Kanda, ya vuelvo, y si intentas escapar de mí, no dudes que te encontraré –Comentó alegremente, volviendo a aparecer esa estúpida sonrisa que tienen los enamorados cuando son felices. El joven con una cicatriz en el rostro regresó en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entregándole una cubeta con agua al ojinegro para que éste pudiera regar aquel magnífico jardín de rosas blancas. Y así lo hizo, mientras era observado por aquel dolor de cabeza. Una vez terminada esa acción prosiguió a quitar algunas malas yerbas y ramas que sobraban ahí, acción a la que se unió Allen. Ambos estaban en cunclillas realizando aquella limpieza, en silencio, mirándose de tanto en tanto, tratando de que el orto no lo notara sin embargo, justo cuando terminaron, sus miradas se cruzaron. El inglés simplemente se perdió ante aquella impenetrable y fría mirada, mientras que el japonés admiraba aquellos platinos ojos que iluminaban a cualquiera, pero cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió, prácticamente corriendo. El peliblanco, involuntariamente, impidió la huida del pelinegro y ocasionó que cayera encima de él. Kanda no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente estar encima de ese enano iba en contra de todos sus pronósticos y se quedó petrificado; Allen se encontraba igual que el orto, todavía no había imaginado una situación como ésa y lo único que reaccionó en ambos fue el rubor en sus mejillas, en ambos el rojo era demasiado notorio, y sin más que pudiera hacer el albino decidió improvisar.

Con una de sus manos tomó el cuello de la camisa de Kanda y comenzó a atraerlo lentamente hacia él, increíblemente el otro no ponía resistencia alguna y se dejaba. Por su parte, de manera inesperada y, dejándose llevar también, el pelinegro llevó una de sus manos al rostro del otro, removiendo parte de su oscura cabellera, que debido a que se encontraba suelta caía sobre Allen, para poder observarlo mejor y recorrer su níveo rostro, lo que provocó el estremecimiento del tocado, en especial cuando pasó por su cicatriz. La distancia entre ambos comenzaba a desaparecer, ambos sentían perfectamente la respiración del otro sobre su rostro, provocando que descargas eléctricas corrieran a través de sus cuerpos, ambos se miraron fijamente por eternos segundos, tratando de decirse todo lo que sentían por medio de sus miradas, pero aun así ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

Para la sorpresa del peliblanco, Kanda decidió terminar con eso y ,cerrando sus oscuros ojos lentamente, juntó sus labios en un sencillo beso, un simple roce. Allen no podía creer lo que sucedía, sentir aunque sea un roce de aquellos labios era como la gloria misma, así que decidió cerrar sus orbes para entregarse a ese beso y, dejándose llevar, jaló más la camisa de Kanda profundizando así el ósculo, el cual era demasiado dulce a pesar de que quien lo daba era el ser más amargado que conocía. El mundo podría terminar en ese mismo instante, los dos eran jodidamente felices. Por su parte el pelinegro al poder sentir esos cálidos e inocentes labios se sentía morir, cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder dejó de importarle, ahora solo podía concentrarse en ese instante, una cálida sensación abordó su cuerpo, al parecer eso era a lo que se le llamaba felicidad. Pero eso no le bastaba, sentir esos labios no le era suficiente.

Con su lengua comenzó a recorrerlos lentamente y empezó a presionar la boca del otro para poder saborearla, Allen sin ninguna resistencia permitió el paso del húmedo músculo y sintió como éste comenzaba a recorrer toda su cavidad, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esa acción del mayor, así como a las caricias que comenzaba a brindar éste, el albino se sentía tan bien y no pudo evitar seguirle el juego a Kanda, por fin comenzaba a sentir lo que era llamado placer, así que comenzó a jugar con su lengua y a acariciar la espalda del otro. El japonés se estremeció ante la actuación del Moyashi, las manos de ese enano, a pesar de ser algo tímidas, lograban volverlo loco, así que siguió recorriendo con sus manos el delicado cuerpo del otro por encima de la ropa, disminuyendo la intensidad del beso para convertirlo en algo tierno. Era el colmo, no quería darle una mala impresión al ser que estaba debajo de él.

El peliblanco notó el cambio del mayor y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpidamente dichoso, ese amargado le quería y decidió corresponder ese suave y apasionado beso, no sin dejar de seguir acariciando el cuerpo bien formado del otro. La falta de oxígeno provocó la ruptura de esa muestra de cariño, aun así se separaron lentamente el uno del otro, sin querer hacerlo, abriendo lentamente sus ojos también. Una de las manos de Allen fue a para directo al rostro del japonés, delineando cuidadosamente éste, tratando de memorizarlo. Kanda simplemente se dejó y cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa, pero ese grato momento no dudaría más, porque un puto recuerdo del trágico día le llegó sin previo aviso, ocasionando que se separara abruptamente del ojigris, incorporándose en un instante, obligándolo a cambiar su actitud

–Tsk, mira Moyashi, esto que acaba de ocurrir no significa nada para mí. Bien te dije que mi maldita esquizofrenia está empeorando. Así que más te vale que no te hagas ilusiones ni nada… –Dijo en un tono de suprema crueldad y frialdad, debía lastimar a ese enano para alejarlo de él, de otro modo las cosas se complicarían. Sin esperar respuesta del otro caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de ahí y dirigirse a su habitación. Pero en su camino a ésta se topó con ese estanque que antes le brindaba tranquilidad, pues lo que vio esta vez solo podía significar su perdición. La mitad de ese cuerpo artificial de agua estaba cubierto por una cantidad impresionante de lotos.

Allen se quedó estupefacto por las palabras del otro, definitivamente le dolía lo recién dicho, no quería creer esas palabras, simplemente porque las acciones de ese amargado le decían lo contrario. Cuando pudo reaccionar para contestarle, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para buscar al asiático y hablar con él. Corrió por unos minutos y afortunadamente divisó a éste de pie, se acercó y estaba dispuesto a gritarle cuando notó que algo no iba bien, se colocó a su lado ya que Kanda no dejaba de mirar el estanque con un gran temor. Lo siguiente que ocurrió no se lo esperó. De la nada, el japonés comenzó a correr en dirección al cuerpo de agua, repitiendo una sola oración, dejándose caer de rodillas una vez llegando a la orilla para ver horrorizado un punto en el que no había nada. Allen se apresuró a colocarse a su lado para tratar de ayudarlo y, cuando llegó, le escuchó murmurar repetidas veces la primera oración, mientras aparentaba sostener algo entre sus brazos

–Alma, por favor no te mueras… Yo, lo siento, no quería, por favor, perdóname

–Kanda ¿qué te sucede? –Habló inútilmente

–Alma, por favor no te mueras… Yo, lo siento, no quería, por favor, perdóname… –Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el asiático antes de perder el conocimiento y dejar a un inglés completamente preocupado y sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si desean dejar un review siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Recuerden que por cada 5 hay actualización ;) Si hay algún horror ortográfico les pido disculpas.

Muy feliz año nuevo todos aquellos que leen esto y ojalá todos sus propósitos puedan ser cumplidos. Sé que es un poco atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? Y ojalá y los Reyes magos les traigan lo que pidan(?)

Gracias a hazukirokudo y a ZAHAKI por su review. También gracias a todos aquellos que le dedican un poco de su tiempo a esta historia.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Hasta la próxima actualización. Abrazos virtuales :D

Mabo-san~


End file.
